Forum:Spongefan2
Well you know what im a big fan of patapon i completed twice patapon 2 and once patapon 1 but im really good at this wiki but this is not only a wiki,it's the wiki that i can only edit cause editing other wiki's is so hard to edit im finding a perfect place and this is it then i request for administer and work very very hard and every night i will edit or maybe not well i done something in the requirements: *250 edits(plus more)CHECK *been on the wiki for 30 day(reason why not because of my assignment and i need to go shopping and i must study cause im hardworking in my school)Non-Check *Never been banned(oh the terrible ban well i have been nice here and i never got banned)CHECK so there are reasons that i check and not check i may use little good grammar and spellings but i can fix them! The poll is over.Spongefan2 will not be an administer. 'REQUEST by:' Spongefan2 08:10, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Voting Support * * Neutral * For temporary admin, you could do okay, but I wish to see improvement from you. , 08:25, November 16, 2010 *Get a little bit better with grammar and spelling and I'll support you. 23:45, November 15, 2010 (UTC) * Give it a while, and hopefully you'll improve. User:U.Nknown Idiot 03:33, November 17, 2010 Oppose *I dont think that you are ready yet, mainly because of many spelling mistakes and useless edits. That and many of the pages that you have made where not needed. Maybe in a while, just not yet. Toripon 14:55, November 15, 2010 (UTC) * Ditto. You need to improve, especially on your grammar and ortography. Also, remember that this is a wiki, not a guide nor a walkthrough. -- 04:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) * Comments *Spongefan2, not to be a buzzkill but if you check on your user panel, you will see that you are already a Bureaucrat, and Bureaucrats hold even more power than administrators do. The cause of this traces back to back in the days when Rathaxe was still around, and I guess he made you a Bureaucrat by accident as he later told me that he doesn't know the difference between a Bureaucrat and an Administrator. So what I am trying to say is that, your application is pointless as you already have the privileges of an Administrator but you are not just publicly recognized as one. 23:42, November 15, 2010 (UTC) *So wait, if I understand this right, sponge fan is technically an administrator. In fact, he is more than that. If he has the powers of a bureaucrat than he is actually already the highest level user. Is SpongeFan aware of the Wikia powers that he has? Because if he is not than someone might want to tell him what he is capable of doing or else he might accidentally mess something up. I'm not saying that he is going to purposely try to screw things up, but you never know what might happen.Toripon 08:57, November 16, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, that, he doesn't know that he is a bureaucrat, but he can promote himself to admin you know. It's best to go and talk to him about his powers as a bureaucrat. Bureaucrats can be banned however, so a major screw-up like changing Patapedia will be noticed and filed. 11:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC)